More than just business tools and toys, computers can become vital agents of socially beneficial change. Nearly every person has to conduct some of his day-today activities using a computer, and almost without exception that the vast majority of computer users hold a high opinion of the computerized world as a place to conduct everyday tasks and pursue the everyday pleasures of life, such as writing homework/report, surfing the Internet, communicating with friends and families or conducting business affairs by e-mail, playing video games, and so on. Among all, the emerging of on-line games further boost the popularity of computer, since the on-line game not only presents a virtue world full of imagination and fun, but also provides a new way of communication through the chatting room provided by on-line games.
It is common for a computer game to employ certain computer peripherals, such as keyboard, mouse, joystick and gamepad, etc., as controlling device of the game. Nevertheless, joysticks are preferred by most computer games. However, whilst a variety of different types of joystick have previous been proposed, most of the improvements on joystick are focused on appearance that enables the joystick to have a hi-tech, glamorous, and stream-lined outlook, and only a few try to improve the mechanical structure of the conventional joystick for enhancing the precision of positioning and smoothness of converting movements of the joystick into electrical signals.
In this regard, it is preferred to have a multifunction peripheral which can be used as a joystick featuring the advantages of electromagnetic tablet, or can be used as a tablet by a certain structural variation.